A Lost Love Draft
by moonstar7336
Summary: No Copyright Infringement Intended I completed this story but wanted to submit when I have


A Lost Love (This is my unfinished unproofread draft of a story I never got to finsh

Chapter One

Michiru sat on the beach crying softly Her lover Haruka had ended things the night before Starting as the reason that's she needed to work on herself and couldn't have a lover at this time Michiru couldn't understand why feeling deep down that it was her fault for what had happened She thought to herself Did I love her to much? Did I love her to little ? Then she remembered Haruka's words when she broke things off that it was not because she didn't love her or didn't feel loved But that she felt she had a lot of problems and needed to work on them Michiru had been full of questions asking When will you be back ? Are you leaving forever? How can I help ? Asking for promises that Haruka would return and wouldn't go to another for love or to be loved Haruka wouldn't make the promises that Michiru hoped for That Michiru wanted and needed to make being without her love a bit easier Michiru just decided to let Haruka go with her blessings fearing that pushing or begging or asking or anything would drive Haruka further away and make her go more into herself then she already had seemed to As she sat there remembering and thinking about all of it she remembered something that made tears fall from her eyes Haruka had said I love you just as she and Mirchiru had parted Which even then caused tears to fall from her eyes Something she now regretted because she didn't want her lover to know how truly upset and torn up she really ways But to think she was ok and supported what she had decided Now don't get me wrong she did support it but also it frightened and scared her for her love of her girlfriend was so deep the thought of not touching her or feeling her or even talking to her was to much to bare They had even talked of a life together and a future Now all of that seemed so uncertain to Michiru As she sat there she got up and dipped her feet into the water the coolness helped and made her feel better She started to recalled the rest of what happened she had offered to step away from Harika thinking it would be best to leave her with her thoughts But couldn't bare to not even be able to talk feeling talking and being there as only a friend was better than nothing at all But sadly Haruka had been asked to be left alone So now Michiru fearing that she had pushed her away more just decided to leave her to her thoughts Hoping that if she was left to her thoughts her mind would ease and they might talk or that Haruka would miss her and ask her to come back She took off her cover up she was wearing and got in the cool blue water hoping a nice swim would ease her mind and spirit

Chapter 2

The swim helped some But sadly the events that were to happen the next day did nothing to ease her spirit or heart Haruka's mood were going from a to z so fast Michiru wasn't sure what to think But she knew she loved this girl so very much That she must wait and just be her friend and hopefully this would pass and her beloved Haruka would return and they would be stronger and happier than ever But she knew she must protect herself and be ready for anything Knowing that there love and future was being held in Haruka's hands She decided her best bet for keeping sane was to keep busy So later that She decided to take Serina up on her offer to go to the movies Serina felt it would be a good way to get her out for awhile and maybe take her mind off thing She loved both them both and hurt her deeply to see them apart As they set threw the movie Michiru was able to find escape in the movie plot and get out of her own life for a awhile Later that night she was sitting in the park When Haruka Walked up to her Michiru please listen I to me I just need some time She said looking serious I want to be your friend in the meantime I do love you Michiru thought a moment agreeing because she would rather be just a friend then not in Harkua's life at all But all she said looking down was Ok and I love you too


End file.
